Even The Sun Sets in Paradise
by NanaPowa
Summary: [TRADUCTION - kcollinsp] OS. Klaine. Blaine joue du violon à un angle de rue. Kurt est envoûté.


Bonjour bonjour!

Alors voila, ceci est ma toute première traduction.

J'ai plus ni l'inspiration ni l'envie d'inventer des histoires, en revanches traduire des histoires en anglais ça me botte. D'autant que ça me permet de travailler mon anglais et c'est cool :D

Disclaimer: Evidemment rien ne m'appartiens à part la traduction, les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & co, et l'histoire est à pouvez la trouver sous le même nom en anglais. Tout de suite, la fic, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Kurt sort tout juste du Starbucks, quelques blocs plus loin que l'immeuble de Vogue, lorsqu'il entend un son vaguement familier. Il se tourne et voit un garçon d'à peu près son age jouer une reprise au violon-une chanson que Kurt reconnait presque. Il essaie de remettre les mots en place dans son esprit, fredonnant avec la mélodie jusqu'à ce que ça lui revienne finalement. La réalisation le fait glousser. _Payphone_ de Maroon 5. Définitivement pas Vivaldi mais pas mal quand même.

Il reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes, regardant le garçon depuis sa place, derrière la foule qui s'est déjà formée autour de lui. Il jette un œil à sa montre et se rends compte que, ouai, il devrait vraiment y aller mais c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas bouger. La façon dont le garçon est totalement désinhibé dans sa musique-les yeux fermés, les bras relâchés, circulant à travers les notes, son corps se balançant légèrement-est envoûtante et Kurt ne veut pas en manquer une seconde.

Alors que la musique progresse vers sa fin, le garçon bouge avec plus de force, il tape son pied, et bouge son corps avec plus de ferveur. Ses doigts, Kurt se rend compte qu'ils bougent à la vitesse de la lumière sur le manche de son instrument, mais avec tellement de grace que Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher d'envier ce garçon qu'il ne connait même pas. Tellement de talent, tellement d'amour, pour quelque chose qui se manifeste à travers une chose aussi belle.

Le garçon joue les dernières notes et Kurt applaudis avec le reste de la foule, bondissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, et sans même y penser, il se rapproche du garçon, qui est maintenant en train de jouer avec l'archet et de pincer les cordes, apparemment oublieux de l'air de stupéfaction du groupe de personne qui se disperse autour de lui.

Kurt attrape un billet de cinq dollar dans son portefeuille et le pose dans l'étui du violon qui est par terre, faisant le regarder le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Et mince, Kurt ne s'en est pas rendu compte parce que ses yeux étaient fermés la plupart du temps, mais _dieu_ les yeux de ce type sont de cette totalement incroyable couleur vert-doré et sont pratiquement aussi captivants que sa musique.

"Merci," entends-il le garçon dire, et il débat avec son esprit pendant quelques secondes pour essayer de réussir à dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_.

"Ouai, pas, pas de souci. Je veux dire, t'étais génial," Kurt rougis.

"Merci," le garçon sourit et regarde autour de lui, voyant que la foule s'est pratiquement totalement dispersée, certaines personne jetant quelques dollar dans l'étui avant de partir, "Je suis content que t'ai aimé. Rien n'est aussi bon qu'un petit Maroon 5, je suppose."

"Non, définitivement," Kurt sourit et puis il oscille légèrement, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui puisse maintenir le beau, talentueux, incroyable garçon à parler avec lui.

"Tu as deux cafés?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu as deux cafés?" Demande-t-il encore, pointant les mains de Kurt.

"Oh," dit Kurt doucement, et puis, "merde," parce qu'il se rappelle pourquoi il était ici à l'origine et comment il va surement être au moins cinq minutes en retard et comment en fait il n'en a rien à cirer là maintenant.

"Mon patron. Je suis venue acheter un café pour mon patron."

"Ah," dit le garçon, "donc tu dois y aller?"

"Ouai." Kurt fronce les sourcils et fixe les cafés, espérant qu'ils disparaissent et ses obligations pour le reste de la journée avec.

"Bon, c'était sympa de te rencontrer...?"

"Kurt. Ah, ouai, je suis Kurt."

"Blaine." Le mignon, adorable, incroyablement attractif garçon-Blaine-sourit et lui serre la main.

"Okay. Blaine. Heureux de te rencontrer aussi," Kurt retourne la poignée de main. "Donc, Je ah... Je pense que je dois y aller."

"Okay, ouai. Tu travailles où?" Demande Blaine, rangeant son violon dans son étui et récupérant la monnaie.

"Hum, Vogue. Ben...ouai, vraiment."

"Sérieusement?" Blaine regarde Kurt, avec quelque chose comme de la révérence, ce qui fait rougir Kurt et le fait tomber en pâmoison encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà depuis les cinq dernières minutes.

"Ouai."

"C'est trop cool. Je veux dire, je suppose que j'aurais pu le deviner à tes vêtements, tu vois?" Blaine ferme son étui à clé et passe l'argent dans sa poche. "Tu à l'air merveilleux." Et ensuite Blaine réalise ce qu'il a dit et rougit.

"Merci."

"Je t'en prie. Est-ce que ça te dérange si, hum, ben je suppose que je peux t'accompagner sur le chemin? Si c'est okay?" Blaine attrape l'étui de son violon et essaie de ne aps regarder Kurt dans les yeux.

"Euh, ouai! Je veux dire, ouai, bien sûr. Ça à l'air cool!" Kurt sourit et commence à marcher dans la rue, ne s'inquiétant même plus à ce point s'il risque d'être en retard ou si Isabelle va devoir boire son café froid parce qu'il à rencontré un garçon.

Ils marchent pendant quelques secondes en silence, et tournent à un angle, passant devant un SDF qui est assis sur les restes d'un carton. Blaine s'arrête, rendant Kurt momentanément confus, et prends l'argent dans sa poche, en donnant une partie à l'homme avec un sourire. Kurt les regarde et les voit échanger quelques mots cordiaux, et il est juste encore plus confus parce que n'est-ce pas l'argent que Blaine vient juste de gagner en jouant?

Kurt ne dis rien pendant que les deux autres échanges quelques sourires et encore quelques mots. Après la troisième fois que ça se produit cependant, Kurt est juste trop curieux et lui demande.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas l'argent que tu viens de gagner?"

Blaine regarde Kurt et semble confus. "Ouai?"

"Et tu le donnes comme ça?" Demande Kurt, essayant de se pas sonner agressif ou froid.

"Ouai...?"

"Oh, c'est juste... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça," Kurt murmure, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et le regrettant immédiatement après. Il espère que Blaine comprends.

Ca lui prends une minute, mais Blaine comprends."Oh. Tu veux dire... Tu pensais...? Non, je veux dire, je fais juste ça," Blaine fait quelques geste avec le violon, "pour le fun. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Et je sais que les gens ne vont pas comprendre si je leur dit que je ne veux pas leur argent-j'ai déjà essayé quelques fois et ça n'a juste pas marché-et donc, je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de personnes SDF dans cette ville. Et j'ai grandi à New York, et tout le monde accepte ça et donc... Je ne sais pas? J'essaie de les aider un petit peu." Blaine souris et se tourne vers Kurt qui est juste encore plus admiratif du garçon.

"C'est... c'est chouette. Wow."

"Eh, c'est rien. J'aime la musique, et si ça m'aide à aider les gens... Je sais pas, c'est plutôt cool."

Kurt s'arrête alors qu'ils atteignent la porte de son immeuble et souris, regrettant que ça se finisse déjà.

"Je t'aime bien." Et _merde_, il n'avait pas exactement l'intention de le dire à voix haute, mais Blaine souris juste encore plus et laisse sortir un merveilleux petit rire.

"Je t'aime bien aussi Kurt."

Kurt pousse un petit cris, en grande partie dans sa tête, et demande son numéro à Blaine, et donne au beau garçon un petit baiser sur la joue, avant de trottiner jusqu'au bureau d'Isabelle. Et alors qu'il se fait taquiner par Isabelle pour lui avoir amené un café froid, il ne s'en rends presque pas compte parce qu'il est trop occupé à se repasser en boucle les image de lui et Blaine marchant dans la rue, une reprise au violon de Payphone de Maroon 5 en fond sonore.

* * *

Et voilaaaa! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Moi j'ai trouvé cette fiction adorable, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie pour ma première traduction!

Bon alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je traduirais toutes vos review pour l'auteur!

Et si jamais vous voulez voir certaines fictions traduites, proposez les moi, je verrais si je peux les faire :)


End file.
